


Ghost

by Autymnb24



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: Once Karen becomes a runaway bride she chases after the only one who will understand her. A ghost. After she meets this ghost he gives her an offer she can not refuse.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in awhile and I did not expect to write one for Kastle but here it is...

_ “Karen, come on-” _

_ “There will always be something! Right?” _

_ “I am sorry I lied-” _

_ “No! Don’t do that! You’re not sorry you lied to me for the millionth time. You are sorry I found out and that I am upset!” She screamed then threw a lamp at the wall.  _

_ Matt sighs deeply like he is tired. “Karen…I was trying to protect you...you would not understand-” _ _   
_ _ “Understand?” Karen scoffs with few tears running down her cheeks. “I understand clearly, Matt. You don’t love me enough to trust me. You don’t understand me. You think I am a girl in a tower that needs to be sheltered and saved. You do not understand me...at all...wow...” Karen said the last word lowly like a whisper. Before Matt could say another word, Karen began to walk away from the room, slamming the door behind her, never looking back.  _

 

_ _______________________________________________ _

 

“I need Pete. He works here?” Karen asked one of the construction workers hammering at some wall. 

She could not control where she was. 

She was just there wanting to see the ghost that haunted her. 

The guy glanced at Karen and gave her a frown. Karen looked down at her dress and blushed. She must have looked crazy. Karen was still in her white ball gown tulle Vera Wang wedding dress. After her fight with Matt, she just ran out of the church like a runaway bride. She didn’t even run home. There was no use to run home, Foggy or Claire would just find her and try to comfort her. Karen didn’t want to face them at this moment. She didn’t need people pushed onto her because they pitied her. She needed space but also someone to hold her. Only one person could do that for her. A ghost...

Karen knew her makeup was running down her face, and her blue eyes mirrored echoing loneliness. She didn’t care how she looked. This guy needed to tell her where Pete was.  _ I need him. Where the hell is he?!  _  “Pete! He is a tall man, looks like he could lift you up with using only one hand-”

“Lift me up with one hand?”

“He possibly is sporting a black beard and he is the loner type,”

“Oh, I know who you're talking about! The quiet one, Peter.”

“Pete,”

“Here we call him, Peter. Well, other guys do to be jerks-”

“WHERE IS HE?!” Karen finally exclaims desperately. 

“He went home early.”

“Where does he live?”

“10 minutes away from here. He lives above Patty’s Diner.”

_ Of course, he does.  _ “Thank you-”

“I wouldn’t bother him tonight if I was you,”

“Why?” Karen questions. 

“I heard he was on a date,”

_ Date? No...no...I need him...no.  _ “Date?” Karen exhales then swallows hard. 

“Yeah...wait...fuck you aren’t getting married to that guy, right?!”

Karen shook her head and made a crazy laugh. “No. Not marrying...Pete,” then she turned around and began to walk away from the man without saying thank you. 

Why would Frank be on a date? He didn’t mention he was dating anyone to me last time I saw him. Frank just said he was beginning to do things he loved. Karen thought that would mean doing a crossword puzzle or watching his favorite television program...but dating? Maybe he was ready to get back out there again. 

To find someone else to settle down with. 

To find someone special. 

_ I thought I was special to him…  _

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  


Frank walked into Patty’s Diner after having a few beers with Curtis and David. Both tried to convince him to get back into the dating pool; however, he denied their suggestions even though Frank knew they were just trying to help. Frank or  _ Pete _ was ready to move on but to date someone else? 

No, it was too soon. He didn’t want to become close to anyone. David argued he didn’t have to become close to someone, he could just fuck someone. Frank didn’t need sex...well that was a lie. Frank did get urges but he took care of himself. He didn’t need to feel someone’s flesh against his. He wasn’t ready for that.

_ Yet.  _

“Pete, you’re girlfriend is here,” Patty stated to Frank once he held the door for her like a gentleman so she could exit her diner. 

“I don’t have a-” realization hit him before he could finish his sentence.  _ Karen.  _

Patty gave him a knowing look. “I am going home. Tell blondie if she pukes on the floor, she is cleaning it up!”

Frank walked up to the bar where Karen was sitting. She had jack daniels in front of her while her head swayed back and forth muttering “foolish Karen. Date. date.”. 

He studied her before pressing his hand on her shoulder. Karen looked breathtaking. She wore a big beautiful white with a dash of pink wedding gown on. Her long blonde hair ran below her shoulders. Karen was a beautiful bride. She should have been starting her honeymoon not getting drunk in some diner.  _ I am going to kill Red.  _ “Karen?” He whispered. She turned her head then giggled.  “Hey, Frankie!”

_ Frankie? I don’t like that.  _ “You’re drunk,”   


“How was your date?”

“Date?”   


Karen picked up her head and rolled her eyes. “Don’t have to lie about fucking some girl,” 

“I didn’t fuck any girl and if I did it wouldn’t be your concern,”   
“Any guys here I could fuck? Like who else lives here?”

“Just me,”    
“How did you pull that off?”   
“Long story. Why aren’t you on your honeymoon?”   
“I didn’t get married. I am a runaway bride. Can’t you tell,” Karen giggled in a drunk matter before smoothing out her dress. 

“That’s a shame. You look beautiful by the way,”

“No, I don’t. I look lonely and ugly.”

Frank remembered their talk a year ago.  _ Echoing loneliness _ .  “Lonely is not ugly and you are not alone.”

“I am,”   
“If you are alone, why are you here?”   
“I don’t know…”

“I thought we never will lie to each other, Karen,”   
Karen pulled at her hair and her face began to fall in front of him. “...Frank…” She whimpered. Before she fell, Frank caught her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her. “Shhh...it's okay, Karen. You're not alone. You are home...you’re going to be okay,” He assured her. 

“I know,” She mumbled before closing her eyes and leaning her head against his chest like he was a soft pillow. 


End file.
